graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonweed Dungeon
(NOTE: This dungeon is no longer accessible) Just above the Class trainers building there is grey looking building containing level 38 monsters. This dungeon is not marked on the map but it is the only dungeon containing Tainted Shamblers, Wicked Shamblers, Blood Root, Snapdragons, and Unholy Ash. All of these monsters are required to complete the Pulling Weeds quest (and by extention the "Sating the Lust" quest which gives players the item "Potion of Blood".) This dungeon tends to have a lot of hidden passage ways which hints about them explained by in-dungeon npcs. Infact the player needs to use 2 different kinds of hidden passageways to reach the boss. In addition the water falls seem to alter gravity, dragging the player in which can be useful because they also contain hidden passageways. Unfortunately a few of the monsters in this dungeon can use a sort of Party Entangle spell which makes massing it for experience nearlly impossible when it comes to leveling. Finding the Dungeon This dungeon is located above the main Class Trainers building, which is located above osl. The outside of the dungeon is gray and contains two statues. One says "Zubbaa" and one says "Chev." Once entered the dungeon should be immediately recognizable by its strange green glow and grey and brown floor patterns. Monsters and their Drops This dungeon contains the following monsters: Blood Root Emerald Sentinel Snapdragon Tainted Shambler Wicked Shambler Unholy Ash The monsters in this dungeon can drop the following items: Fire Dagger Wind Core Wind Dagger Level 40 Armor Level 35 Armor This dungeon also contains all the monsters needed to complete the quest Pulling Weeds. Thus this dungeon is also technically a source of Demonweed. Reaching the Boss Technically this boss can be reached within 3 monster containing rooms even though the dungeon goes much deeper then that. When the player enters the first room with monsters they should head through the door on the right by passing through the wall. In the second room they should see an npc that says "Why is it so dark in here?!" This npc is trying to remind the player of a tip they received from the first npc in the dungeon, who said "if you hit some crystals they light up!" In this room there are also 4 crystals. The crystals will have HP bars when clicked and can be hit. The red one (in the upper left corner) can usually be hit with any short range weapon, but the other three crystals are a bit more difficult to reach. It may take a few different angles and the mining pickaxe but eventually the portal should open. When the player goes through the portal the boss will be standing at the top of that room, holding a very strange looking Earth Staff. Unfortunately he has no interesting drops and is mainly for the completion of the quest. Though this room is not an instance there will still be a portal leading out automatically generated for the player, similar in appearance to the one leading in. Other secret rooms The very first room (which doesn't contain monsters) has a crystal sitting on a pedestal. The bottom part of the pedestal can be pulled and pushed away from the rest of the pedestal. If the player pulls it far enough they can walk up into the pedestal and enter a secret room which contains... more monsters. If you ignore the first secret room and go up three times, the third room you come to should have an NPC with blue shoes who will say "Dungeon ahead!1" when approached. Much further in there is another npc which will tell you that some walls can be broken down. Thus in this third room with the blue shoed npc, the player should take out a mining pickaxe and strike at the wall. If they do it long enough it should break down to reveal another secret room. Finally many waterfalls contain secret rooms if the player swims into them. However all of these secret rooms just contain more monsters, making them mostly uninteresting and not particularly vital to seek out.